


Tis the Season!

by Harry1981



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981
Summary: Bagginshield/ Thilbo Christmas fluff. That's literally it.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Tis the Season!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some fluff, so I wrote Thilbo fluff. Open for requests. Might update, might not update. As of now, this is a good one-shot

"Exactly how many Christmas lights does one even need?"

Bilbo Baggins slowly turned around to stare at the man standing behind him, holding the ladder in place. Thorin Oakenshield was cocking his head, his head covered with a beanie hat, snowflakes struck on his beard, his neck covered in the muffler, and his whole body covered under some hundreds of layers of clothing. Bilbo, on a perfectly acceptable Christmas sweater with Santa, elves, and reindeer on them, placed on a backdrop of red, green, and white stripes. His curls were bouncing even in the winter, and in his hands was yet another strand of Christmas lights.

"It's Christmas!" he said, aghast.

"I am not contesting that," Thorin said, his voice muffled by the muffler, "But, the house is already covered with fairy lights."

"No, It's not!"

Thorin gave Bilbo a look, looking around. Every single part of their shared apartment was covered in lights. Under curtains, above doorways, around windows, even plain walls.

They would soon not need normal lights.

"Oh shush," Bilbo said, shaking his head and putting the lights over their picture, "You can never have enough Christmas lights."

Thorin sighed. It was merely the beginning of December.

* * *

"Are the mistletoes really necessary?"

Thorin glared as Bilbo stood in the living room, his hands on his hips. The mistletoes were in every single doorway in their apartment, even above the bathroom door.

"Are you suggesting we do not hang _mistletoe_?" Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bilbo huffed, crossing his arms, "I am suggesting nothing of the sort. Just, isn't the number a tad bit excessive?"

To that, Thorin let out a snort, "If this is excessive then your Christmas lights are far too few."

"Christmas lights are important!" Bilbo cried out. Thorin merely shook his head and tied another one on their bedroom doorway. Being tall had its advantages, and one of them was certainly reaching close to the ceiling.

Bilbo sighed, walking to the kitchen. Thorin began to hum Christmas carols in his deep baritone voice, and Bilbo found himself swaying to the tune. As he laid out the ingredients for the night's dinner, Thorin reached out from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. He nuzzled Bilbo's neck, making the shorter man smile.

"All done, your majesty?"

Thorin hummed, "I was thinking..."

"Hmm?"

"Kissing under the mistletoe is far too mainstream."

As Bilbo looked over his shoulder, Thorin had a devious smile on his face, "We should have full-on sex under the mistletoe."

The only thing that Thorin got was a smack over his head.

* * *

"Beorn. Sit."

The Labrador merely barked, wagging his tail, and ready to jump on Bilbo.

"No," Bilbo said sternly, "bad dog. No treats for you!"

Beorn barked, wagging his tale even more excitedly. As he jumped, Bilbo pushed the mutt down, only to get his face licked down by the huge dog.

Footsteps came from inside, and soon Thorin was looking at Bilbo being trampled to death by their dog.

"Are those antlers on Beorn?"

Both Beorn and Bilbo looked up. Thorin stood there, with his arms crossed and a frown etched on his face.

"Maybe?"

At Thorin's flabbergasted face, Bilbo said, "it's Christmas!"

* * *

"I don't think that tree is going to fit in our apartment, Thorin."

Thorin was not listening to Bilbo at all. His face was lit up as he stared at the tree in front of them. It was huge, it was green, and it could take all of Bilbo as well as Thorin's ornaments.

"It's perfect," he exclaimed, gesturing to the big tree, "Look at it, Bilbo!"

"I am looking at it," Bilbo said dryly, "That's bigger than even you."

"So?" Thorin said, all but hugging the tree, "It's beautiful!"

His face lit up in excitement, and Bilbo dreaded whatever came next.

"It would be even bigger than that tree-hugger's tree!" Thorin said vindictively, before turning to Bilbo with a pout, "please Bilbo?"

Bilbo shook his head, "It won't fit in the apartment Thorin."

Thorin's face fell, and Bilbo felt his heartache. he reached out to him and gently rubbed his back.

"I swear there are better trees out there."

Thorin grunted, "there is no better than tree than this."

Bilbo sighed, looking around, "This place is full of trees."

"None are as big as this."

"For someone who was against the number of lights I hung, you sure love trees."

"Those lights were excessive!" Thorin said pointedly, "And very modern. Tree and mistletoes? Now that's classic Christmas."

Bilbo raised his hand in surrender, only to see thorin pout. he looked worse than Beorn when he was denied treats.

"Fiiiine," said Bilbo, and Thorin's face lit up, "But if we can't fit this inside our house, you are taking the blame."

* * *

The smell of cookies drew a drowsy Thorin into the kitchen. He wore a pair of fluffy socks, a jumper, a hat, and a muffler. The radio played Carols and Bilbo was humming along with it. Unable to stop the smile, Thorin leaned on the doorway and saw Bilbo dance around the kitchen as he decorated the cookies.

Beorn looked up from where he sat on his bed. Thorin scratched the Dog and gave him a good pat. Bilbo turned as Beorn let out a whine and turned on his back.

Thorin huffed, "You have become quite demanding, haven't you?"

In answer, Beorn pulled out his tongue.

Giving him a satisfactory belly rub, Thorin stood up and smiled. Bilbo wrapped his arms around the taller man and pulled him in a kiss. He tasted of vanilla and raspberries, and Thorin hummed.

"Merry Christmas," Bilbo whispered against his lips.

Thorin pulled him closer, rubbing his cold nose against Bilbo's somewhat warm one, "Merry Christmas."

Smiling, Thorin looked up, where the mistletoe hung quietly. He gave a suggestive look to Bilbo, who merely swatted him.

"No."

"Please?"

"Not here."

In answer, Thorin picked Bilbo up in the bridal style and carried him inside the room.

* * *

"So...that's a huge tree."

Bilbo snorted, turning to look where Thorin was busy talking with Balin about something.

The tree was tall and even bent a bit at the very top. It was full of decorations though, with small baubles and stars and bells and pictures of their family wherever they saw. The stocking that hung on the trees, because they did not have a fireplace, was already filled with sweets.

"Thorin wanted to best Thranduil," Bilbo informed Ori, who nodded in understanding.

"Well, I am sure even he does not have such a big tree," Ori said pointedly, taking a sip of his mulled wine.

"You would be surprised," said Thorin, coming behind Bilbo and wrapping an arm around his waist and dropping a kiss in his curls. Bilbo smiled, before turning and pressing a kiss on Thorin's shoulder.

Ori sighed wistfully, "You two are far too cute."

The couple smiled happily, but the moment broke when Dwalin came about.

"Why are there fucking Christmas lights in your toilet?"

As Thorin glared at Bilbo, the shorter man merely took a sip of his hot chocolate.

The room was ringing with laughter. Beorn ran around, following Fili and Kili with his antlers on. The cookies were passed around, along with mulled wine, hot chocolate, and eggnog. Everyone close to Thorin and Bilbo was there.

It was a beautiful Christmas.


End file.
